kssportsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Leagues
This is a list of athletic leagues/conferences in the state of Kansas and the classifications and teams for which they oversee. * Arkansas Valley Chisholm Trail League Division 1 (6A-5A) ** Derby ** Haysville-Campus ** Hutchinson ** Maize ** Newton ** Salina Central ** Salina South * Arkansas Valley Chisholm Trail League Division 2 (5A) ** Andover Central ** Andover ** Arkansas City ** Goddard ** Goddard-Eisenhower ** Maize South ** Valley Center * Arkansas Valley Chisholm Trail League Division 3 (5A-4A) ** Augusta ** Buhler ** Circle ** El Dorado ** McPherson ** Winfield * Arkansas Valley Chisholm Trail League Division 4 (4A-3A) ** Andale ** Clearwater ** Mulvane ** Rose Hill ** Wellington ** Wichita Collegiate * Big Seven (3A) ** Hiawatha ** Holton ** Jefferson West ** Nemaha Central ** Perry Lecompton ** Riverside ** Royal Valley ** Sabetha * Centennial League (6A-4A) ** Emporia ** Hayden ** Highland Park ** Junction City ** Manhattan ** Topeka High ** Topeka West ** Topeka Seaman ** Washburn Rural * Central Kansas League (4A-2A) ** Halstead ** Haven ** Hesston ** Hillsboro ** Hoisington ** Larned ** Lyons ** Nickerson ** Pratt ** Smoky Valley * Central Plains League (4A-2A) ** Belle Plaine ** Chaparral ** Cheney ** Conway Springs ** Douglass ** Garden Plain ** The Independent HS ** Kingman ** Medicine Lodge ** Trinity Academy * Central Prairie League (2A-1A) ** Central Plains ** Ellinwood ** Hudson ** Kinsley ** La Crosse ** Macksville ** Ness City ** Otis-Bison ** Victoria * Cherokee Neosho Crawford League (CNC) (3A-2A) ** Baxter Springs ** Columbus ** Frontenac ** Galena ** Girard ** St. Mary's Colgan ** Riverton * Eastern Kansas League (EKL) (6A-4A) ** Bishop Miege HS ** OP-Blue Valley ** Blue Valley North ** Blue Valley Northwest ** Blue Valley Southwest ** Blue Valley West ** Mill Valley* ** St. James Academy ** St. Thomas Aquinas = *Leaving EKL for Sunflower League in 2020-21 season. = * Flint Hills League (3A-1A) ** Central Heights ** Chase County ** Council Grove ** Lyndon ** Mission Valley ** Northern Heights ** Osage City ** West Franklin * Frontier League (5A-4A) ** Baldwin ** Bonner Springs ** Eudora ** Louisburg ** Ottawa ** Paola ** Piper ** Spring Hill ** Tonganoxie * Great West Activities Conference ** Colby ** Goodland ** Holcomb ** Hugoton ** Scott Community ** Ulysses * Greater Wichita Athletic League (6A-5A) ** Bishop Carroll ** Kapaun Mt. Carmel ** Wichita East ** Wichita Heights ** Wichita North ** Wichita Northwest ** Wichita South ** Wichita Southeast ** Wichita West * Heart of America League (2A-1A) ** Bennington ** Berean Academy ** Ell-Saline ** Inman ** Marion ** Moundridge ** Remington ** Sedgwick ** Sterling ** Trinity Catholic * Heart of the Plains League (2A-1A) ** Attica ** Burrton ** Cunningham ** Central Christian ** Fairfield ** Norwich ** Pretty Prairie ** Skyline ** South Barber ** Stafford * Hi-Plains League (3A-2A) ** Cimarron ** Elkhart ** Lakin ** Meade ** Southwestern Heights ** Stanton County ** Sublette ** Syracuse ** Wichita County * Kansas City Atchison League (KCAL) (6A-4A) ** Atchison ** FL Schlagle ** JC Harmon ** Sumner Academy ** Washington ** Wyandotte * Lyon County League (1A) ** Burlingame ** Hamilton ** Hartford ** Lebo ** Madison ** Marais Des Cygnes Valley ** Olpe ** Southern Coffey County ** Waverly * Mid-Continent League (3A-1A) ** Ellis ** Hill City ** Norton Community ** Oakley ** Phillipsburg ** Plainville ** Smith Center ** Stockton ** Thomas More Prep-Marian ** Trego Community * Mid-East League (3A-2A) ** Riley County ** Rock Creek ** Rossville ** Silver Lake ** St. Marys ** Wabaunsee * North Central Activities Association (3A-2A) ** Beloit ** Ellsworth ** Minneapolis ** Republic County ** Russell ** Sacred Heart ** Southeast of Saline * North Central Kansas League (4A-3A) ** Abilene ** Chapman ** Clay Center Community ** Concordia ** Marysville ** Wamego * Northeast Kansas League (3A-1A) ** Atchison County Community ** Horton ** Jackson Heights ** Jefferson County North ** Maur Hill-Mount Academy ** McLouth ** Oskaloosa ** Pleasant Ridge ** Valley Falls * Northern Plains League (1A) ** Chase ** Glasco ** Lakeside ** Lincoln ** Lucas Unified ** Miltonvale ** Natoma ** Osborne ** Pike Valley ** Rock Hills ** St. John's ** Tescott ** Thunder Ridge ** Tipton Catholic ** Wilson * Northwest Kansas League (2A-1A) ** Decatur Community ** Dighton ** Greeley County ** Hoxie ** Quinter ** Rawlins County ** St. Francis ** Wallace County * Pioneer League (4A-3A) ** Anderson County ** Burlington ** Iola ** Osawatomie ** Prairie View ** Santa Fe Trail ** Wellsville * Santa Fe Trail League (1A) ** Deerfield ** Moscow ** Rolla * South Central Border League (2A-1A) ** Argonia ** Burden-Central ** Caldwell ** Cedar Vale ** Dexter ** Elk Valley ** Flinthills ** Oxford ** Sedan ** South Haven ** Udall ** West Elk * Southeast Kansas League (5A-4A) ** Chanute ** Field Kindley ** Fort Scott ** Independence ** Labette County ** Parsons ** Pittsburg * SPAA Iroquois League (1A) ** Ashland ** Bucklin ** Fowler ** Hodgeman County ** Ingalls ** Kiowa County ** Minneola ** Pawnee Heights ** Satanta ** South Central ** South Gray ** Spearville * Sunflower League (6A) ** Gardner-Edgerton ** Free State ** Lawrence High ** Olathe East ** Olathe North ** Olathe Northwest ** Olathe South ** Olathe West ** Shawnee Mission East ** Shawnee Mission North ** Shawnee Mission Northwest ** Shawnee Mission South ** Shawnee Mission West *Three Rivers League (2A-1A) **Altoona Midway **Arma Northeast **Cherokee Southeast **Chetopa **Colony Crest **Jayhawk Linn **Marmaton Valley **Oswego **Pleasanton **St. Paul **Uniontown **Yates Center *Tri-Valley League (3A-2A) **Bluestem **Caney Valley **Cherryvale **Erie **Eureka **Fredonia **Humboldt **Neodesha *Twin Valley League (2A-1A) **Axtell **Centralia **Clifton Clyde **Doniphan West **Frankfort **Hanover **Linn **Onaga **Randolph-Blue Valley **Troy **Valley Heights **Washington County **Wetmore *United Kansas Conference (6A-5A) **Basehor-Linwood **De Soto **Lansing **Leavenworth **Shawnee Heights **Turner *Western Athletic Conference (6A-5A) **Dodge City **Garden City **Great Bend **Hays **Liberal *Western Kansas Liberty League (1A) **Brewster **Cheylin **Golden Plains **Healy **Logan **Northern Valley **Palco **Weskan **Western Plains **Wheatland/Grinnell *Wheat State League (2A-1A) **Canton-Galva **Centre **Elyria Christian **Goessel **Herington **Hope **Little River **Peabody-Burns **Solomon **Wakefield **White City See Also